Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau
Name: de Rousseau, Clemence Ceillet Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade Extra Curricular Activity: Ballet School: Fleur de Rouge Academy Appearance: Corn silk blonde hair, with ghostly porcelain white skin. Gaunt looking from malnutrition by her own hand (severely bulemic), about 5'7, 96 lbs. all muscle. It is said the the eyes are the gateway to the soul, Clemence's eyes are icy blue and hollow looking... perhaps a reflection of this statement. She never wears make-up/cosmetics. Biography: Her mother died while giving birth to her, and her wealthy father the diplomat was always to busy to raise her, so her parental influence came mainly from her eccentric grandmother Louise de Noir, a decendant of French Royalty. Clemence was never allowed to play like the other children. For instance, she was only allowed to watch her doll house from the outside of a glass case. She looks down on childs play, but internally desires to be a child again herself... Clemence was also always taught from an early age that she was better than mere commoners because she was wealthy and descended from royalty. This attitude never allowed her to make too many friends, but alas she didn't have time for friends as it was anyway. Ballet became her number one priority from age three onward. This resulted in her muscular physique and excellent grace/coordination. She is beautiful in that her face and body reflect superficial perfection... but this is a beauty masked by years of cold resolve to achieve her means, a beauty washed away by a face that never smiled, a soul that was never truly nurtured or born. Other: Clemence is efficient. If killing is the name of the game, and the only clear way to survival then so be it. She is in a sense a proverbial opposite to Cillian. She will kill merely to survive, to win, to continue her ballet training and become a famous dancer. At the same time she is just as frightenly effective in getting the job done. Killing... she neither enjoys it nor reviles it... it is simply the task at hand. Number: Female Student No. 23 The above biography is as written by Pickle. No changes or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Chain Conclusions: Hm, it's about time that we got one of these female baddies. The fact she probably won't have any remorse about killing is a plus for her. I'd like to see how she'd react to B25 if the two were to meet, since they're pretty much opposites. ...I'm going to keep an eye on G23, since she seems to be a contender. Game Evaluations Kills: James Coombs, James Kelecks, Naoji Hideyoshi, Ryan Torres Killed by: Cody Jenson Collected Weapons: '''Chain (designated weapon) '''Allies: James Kelecks, Elijah Rice Enemies: Naoji Hideyoshi, Takara Asano, Jeremy Torres, Cody Jenson Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Clemence was originally set to be in the Final Four alongside Adam Dodd, Sidney Crosby, and Jack O'Connor, but due to inactivity on the part of her handler, she was swapped with the rolled Cody Jenson. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Clemence, from beginning to end. *START GAME: Clemence *Curiouser and Curiouser *B35 - Starting Point *First Patient of the Day... *Coppice Land of Waste *Murder 101 - Content Warning *Clemence *Sweet Dreams at the Ravine *In Sight Of A Sanctuary *Onslaught Redux *Hurts Like a Bitch... *The Tangled Web We Weave - Megami controls Clemence for death scene Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Clemence de Rousseau. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students